Aptitud analítica
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: “Naruto...” susurró muy levemente, pero totalmente seguro que el rubio desde la cama lo pudo escuchar. Mas, este no hizo ninguna señal para acreditarle esto. -Yaoi- [SasuNaru]


**Aptitud analítica**

Estiro el cuello inclinándolo levemente hacia su derecha, unos ojos azules siguiendo el recorrido de sus extremidades con tanta perspicacia e admiración que le hizo sonreír vagamente. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, perdiendo la vista de el otro, dejando que sus párpados descansaran por un periodo tan imperceptible, que solo por el hecho de que el rubio lo miraba tan fijamente y sin perderle detalle, lo noto.

"¿Que ocurre, Sasuke?" pregunto Naruto, con tono preocupado, y con bastante razón para ello. Dos días, hacia dos días que el moreno había comenzado a jadear de vez en cuando, estirarse sin razón aparente, bostezar en lugares inapropiados y a mostrar una serie de acciones de cansancio y stress. "No, no me digas, ya deberías dejar eso..."

El ultimo descendiente de los Uchiha, frunció el ceño, un poco ofendido. Le molestaba enormemente que diera esas opiniones que solo le pertenecían a el.

"Deja de decir estupideces, solo estoy cansado" comento Sasuke observando a Naruto, sentado sobre la cama enfrente de el, cada uno estaba a cada extremo, sentado sobre el acogedor colchón, simplemente vistiendo sus bóxer. Acababan de bañarse y ahora debían acostarse, pero el Uchiha aun no entendía que era lo había detenido al rubio a meterse en la calidad de las sabanas blancas. Simplemente se había quedado sentado, observándolo fijamente, y el le había imitado.

"Yo también estoy cansado" protesto Naruto, arqueando una de sus cejas y alzando la voz. "Pero tu pareces muy estresado"

"No te arrugues tanto que luego te quedas así, dobe" comento Sasuke con una de esas sonrías vagas que solo le dirigía a su rubio amante. Y si, así era.

Hace ya medio año habían comenzado con esa extraña relación, formal, en algún ámbito, que les amarraba todas las noches a tener que verse y estar solo en la compañía del otro.

Y era que hacia dos años, al cumplir los 16, el rubio había encontrado el momento perfecto, luego de uno de sus entrenamientos, con cuerpos húmedos y sudados, para decirle con manos y labios temblorosos, mientras recuperaba el aliento luego de una loca carrera, que se sentía atraído por el.

Y como a Naruto no le costaba decir las cosas, el simplemente se lo había dicho.

_"Te quiero..." _

Así, sin mas.

Por que así era Naruto, así de poco eficaz con las palabras, así, sin nada de tacto, sin ningún tabú sobre la homosexualidad, así de preciso y exacto, sin nada de ambigüedad, sin dejarle a Sasuke reaccionar, o hacer algún estúpido comentario para hacer del momento algo mas fácil. Y es que no lo era. Era algo importante para el rubio, y le había demostrado que para el también, cuando le había cogido la sudorosa mano, y lo había acercado bruscamente hacia si, juntando sin mucha delicadeza sus fríos labios con los temblorosos de Naruto.

Y eso había sido a los 16, y luego de aquella fría tarde de otoño, les había costado mucho mas empezar algo, y solo ocurría en extremas ocasiones, donde era inevitable no estar sintiendo las manos del otro sobre su cuello y cintura, o sus ya conocidos labios juntos, o esas lenguas juguetonas que a veces lo hacían mal, enredarse con la propia. Y así, pasaron dos largos años, entre besos castos, sonrisas avergonzadas y palabras incoherentes, hasta que llegaron a lo que tenían ahora.

Y lo definiría, a Sasuke le gustaría hacerlo, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para definir aquellas noches de largos y roncos gemidos sobre su oreja, y piernas sudorosas enredadas bajo las sabanas o lugares extraños donde simplemente no resistían la presión del pantalón.

"Ba-aaaka" murmuro Naruto corriendo su rostro hacia una esquina mientras se cruzaba de brazos, molesto. en esas expresiones que tanto gustaban a Sasuke, y sin contener ese suspiro de hastío "Es bastante difícil que a esta edad me arrugue"

Sasuke amplio esa sonrisa que le había estado adornando el rostro por un par de segundos. Estiro su cuello hacia adelante, mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño sintiendo un leve dolor en su espalda. AL abrir los ojos noto como Naruto había cambiado de posición y sus ojos se mostraban expectantes a cada movimiento que el hacia. Con esa mirada preocupada que había sostenido los últimos tres días.

"El _ANBU_... " murmuro Naruto con voz apagada y algo enfadada, frunciendo mas las cejas y mostrando una seña de replica al joven Uchiha "Sasuke..."

Sasuke suspiro cansado, y se levanto de la cama, siendo observado detalladamente por el rubio, sintiendo sus ojos azules sobre su perfecto torso desnudo, siguió caminando, siendo el único leve sonido de la habitación, el de sus pies delcazos deslizarse en el suelo. Salió de la habitación, y un segundo después, escucho como el cuerpo de Naruto había caído sobre el colchón. Volvió a suspirar, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, con al clara intención de prepararse un café bien cargado de azúcar.

No era necesario que el rubio se lo recalcara cada cinco minutos, ni siquiera el estaba seguro si deseaba seguir permaneciendo al _ANBU_, no era necesario que le demostrara cuanto lo extrañaba con esas mirada llenas de angustia, no era necesario que se enojara, el.. el ya lo resolvería todo, como siempre. Y le molestaba admitirse lo importante que había entrado a ser la opinión de Naruto, desde hace dos años.

Al entrar a la cocina puso el agua a calentar, mientras esperaba los tres minutos y se apoyaba sobre una mesa donde recargo su adolorida espalda, sin poder retener el pequeño quejido al hacerlo.

Había entregado el informe de su ultima misión esa misma tarde, y aparte del dolor de los largos viajes con pesadas mochilas a los hombros, mas una noche entera escribiendo hechos importante sobre la misión, le habían dejado su espalda en condiciones no muy deseables.

Naruto no entendía nada, nunca lo había hecho, el solo era el malcriado niño que todo debía ser como el decía, nada que le molestara a el podía ser. No entendía que Sasuke no estaba en el _ANBU_ por su agrado, mas bien, lo estaba para sentirse bien.

Le hacia sentir bien el saber que lo tenían cualificado como alguien tan poderoso como para realizar las misiones mas importantes y peligrosas que llegaban a la aldea, eso alimentaba su orgullo, y le hacia sentir bien, demasiado bien. ¿Tan difícil era comprender eso?

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, la vertió sin cuidado sobre la taza, le puso dos grandes cucharadas de azúcar y una llena de café. Tomo la taza del mesón, y mientras la iba revolviendo con una pequeña cuchara se sentó sobre la silla mas cercana, llevándose inmediatamente el cálido liquido a los labios.

Al sentir el gusto de la oscura bebida no pudo mas que botarla rápidamente hacia el suelo, nunca había podido entender porque cada vez que deseaba tomar café no recordaba que nunca le había gustado. Bastante enojado consigo mismo, dejo la taza sobre el fregadero y salió de la cocina, procurando dejar las luces apagadas.

Empujo con cuidado la puerta, lamentando el chirrido que hizo al abrirse lentamente, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo por completo dentro de la ya, oscura alcoba.

Esta vez si, entro sigilosamente a su habitación, donde minutos antes había dejado al joven rubio descansando en su cama.

Sobre esta solo se observaba un pequeño bulto debajo de la gruesas mantas necesarias en esta época de año, correspondiente al atlético y largo cuerpo del joven Jounin de ya, dieciocho años, suspiro denuevo al observar solo el rostro de Naruto fuera de las sabanas, observando lascivamente el techo de la habitación, como si encontrara algo muy interesante. Sus ojos azules no expresaban nada, todas sus facciones estaban relajadas, pero Sasuke, pudo notar ese deje de amargura que enmarcaba su rostro.

"Naruto..." susurro muy levemente, pero totalmente seguro que el rubio desde la cama lo pudo escuchar. Mas, este no hizo ninguna señal para acreditarle esto.

Se dirigió a la cama ya a pasos mas relajados, seguro de que Naruto estaba despierto – aunque no lo pareciera- y al estar frente a la cama se quedo rígido ante ella.

"Si no entras, cojeras un resfrío" pronuncio lentamente Naruto, saboreando y pronunciando perfectamente cada letra, dándole así a entender a Sasuke la lejanía que quería expresarle en tan simple diálogo.

Sasuke dejo el aire de sus pulmones y miro directamente a los profundos ojos del rubio que se negaba a devolverle la mirada y continuaba observando el techo.

Sasuke, resignado, se agacho y abrió los cobertores de la cama, comprobando que Naruto continuaba simplemente vistiendo su ropa interior, igual que el. Decidido, entró en la cama y se arropó, dándole la espalda al rubio, pero sin juntar sus párpados, incluso sin pestañar demasiado.

Pasaron minutos interminables, sin mover ningún músculo, que en esos instantes estaban contraídos, donde Sasuke comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de apegar su frió cuerpo al de Naruto.

Un escalofrió le recorrió desde el cuello, pasando por la espalda, cuando sintió como uno de los helados pies del joven Jounin recorrían lentamente su pierna derecha, hacia abajo, en una suave y placentera caricia.

_Quizás ..._

El último vengador de la familia Uchiha se volteo lentamente, mientras tragaba la espesa saliva que se había concentrado en su boca, para observar al rubio mirándolo fijamente, sobre su costado, con un rostro ligero, pero sin quitar ese deje de molestia que le había estado perturbando.

"No es tu culpa" susurró Naruto sin despegar sus ojos azules de los oscuros del joven _ANBU._

"Nunca fue mi culpa, _dobe_" respondió Sasuke con esa seguridad que lo había rodeado desde el primer momento. "Solo tienes que entender, es mi trabajo" Y por frió que sonara, y por mucho que le doliera a Sasuke, debía decirlo.

La ceja del rubio peligró de arrugarse y contraerse otra vez, pero Sasuke noto el intento de control de impulsos y comentarios guardados. Esos grandes rasgos de ambos eran los que habían estado estorbando esos dos años donde habían intentado comenzar una relación y no lo habían logrado. Ambos tenían demasiadas diferencias.

Pero a lo largo del tiempo habían terminado por descubrir que eran esos detalles los que les habían atraído del otro.

Si no fuese así, no tendría sentido, porque simplemente no serian ellos. Y seria un intento de relación perfecta, sin dificultades ni errores, errores que a veces estaban gustosos de cometer, y que tiempo después se recordaban con una sonrisa vaga, pensando en lo mucho que habían ayudado para conocerse mejor e intentar superarse en aquellos. Para no repetirlos con la misma intensidad, o simplemente hacerlo, pero esta vez, aprendiendo algo distinto del otro.

"Culpa mía no ha sido" protesto Naruto alivianando su expresión y asomando una pequeña sonrisa "Y no me llames _dobe, bak..._"

Ya no siguió escuchando al rubio, si no que cogió uno de sus brazos por debajo de las mantas y lo acerco hacia el, dejando su delgado cuerpo a tan escasos milímetros del propio, que le ardía la piel con esos pequeños roces.

"Yo puedo llamarte como quiera, _urusatonkachi_" susurro Sasuke sobre los labios de Naruto, despacio y sin apuros, tan despacio, pero seguro que el rubio le había escuchado, o mas bien sentido por el roce de sus fríos labios contra los del Jounin, rozándolos delicadamente en cada palabra, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y pestañaban largamente, despacio, tan despacio, que resultaba extremadamente ambiguo. Sasuke se calló, y solo se sentía la respiración del contrario chocar contra los labios propios, secos, pidiendo a gritos los del otro. Esa respiración cálida, que tanto les gustaba sentir sobre la piel.

El pelinegro asomo levemente su lengua hacia los labios del rubio, y al ser tan escasa la distancia, los alcanzó en un segundo, con una asomada tan imperceptible que Naruto ya podía sentir la húmeda y exquisita lengua de Sasuke delinear su labio inferior con calma, suma lentitud, y una sensualidad tan extrema, que el Uchiha percibió el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo del rubio.

Naruto suspiro contra sus labios, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido, a la vez que apretaba los ojos y hundía sus diez dedos sobre la desnuda y blanca piel del pecho de Sasuke.

El ANBU sonrió vagamente y presiono levemente su labios contra los de Naruto, sintiendo como el rubio le respondía de inmediato y los movía lentamente, al mismo campas que el Uchiha.

"Te...echaba de menos, Sasuke" dijo entrecortadamente Naruto entre lenguas enredadas, confusas y labios hambrientos de tantos días sin haberse acariciado.

Sasuke le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de comenzar a bajar por su mentón, deteniéndose en cada centímetro, para turnar sus labios con su lengua ambiciosa, siguió bajando deteniéndose significativamente en el cuello para morderlo delicadamente con los dientes, arrancando un gemido mas fuerte y alto por parte de Naruto.

"_Ahh..."_ gimió fuerte y claro el rubio, mientras hundía con mas fuerza sus dedos en el pecho de Sasuke, quien trago saliva y siguió lamiendo y mordiendo la delicada piel del joven Jounin.

Naruto deslizo sus brazos del pecho de Sasuke, recorriendo lentamente su pecho, para pasarlas por su cuello y terminar de posarlas en la espalda del _ANBU_, a la ves que la comenzaba a arañar con las uñas cuando sintió que el moreno hacia presión contra sus caderas, en un movimiento que mando oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió. Sonrió con esa sonrisa autosuficiente y arrogante que a veces podía ser tan molesta en el. Rodó sobre si mismo, hasta que quedo bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, y paso sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, abrazándolo tiernamente y dejando que el Jounin apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

La sensación de sentir toda su piel desnuda pegada a la sudorosa de Naruto, mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban en una respiración acompasada, le daba la respuesta al porque había extrañado tanto al rubio en la ultima misión, y además, comenzaba a entender el enojo de el este mismo.

"Yo también te extrañe, _dobe" _le susurro despacio, haciendo chocar su aliento cálido contra el rostro del Jounin. Aligero un poco el apretado abrazo para alcanzar otra vez sus rozados labios y besarlos superficialmente, simplemente sintiendo la humedad, y la sonrisa de Naruto a través de este. "Y creo que no quiero seguir siendo _ANBU_"

Naruto jadeo molesto por algo que Sasuke no había alcanzado a captar, frunció el ceño confuso y se separo un poco del rubio para observarlo.

El rubio había dejado la expresión de placer atrás, y su rostro se volvía a rodear de esa sensación molesta. Se bajo del pecho de Sasuke y se apoyo sobre su costado derecho, observando a Sasuke.

El moreno lo imito, mientras miraba a Naruto, observando en lo que podía sus detalles, sus labios levemente contraídos, esta vez húmedos y algo hinchados, sus ojos azules, abiertos y pensando en algo que Sasuke no se parecía enterar.

"Tampoco quiero que te sientas amarrado a _esto_" susurró Naruto lentamente, pero con voz clara, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco parecía feliz, simplemente examinaba a Sasuke detalladamente.

"¿_Esto?_ " preguntó Sasuke sin entender.

"¡_Esto _que tenemos¡_Esto_ extrañó que llamamos relación!" dijo Naruto cada vez con menos paciencia y alzando la voz.

"¿Ese es el problema?" cuestiono Sasuke perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia "No sabes si llamar relación a _esto_"

"No es _ese_ el problema, baka" murmuro Naruto bajando nuevamente el tono "Es solo... que no creo que sea algo tan importante como para abandonar así, sin mas, algo que con tanto esfuerzo haz conseguido"

"No te entiendo..." murmuro Sasuke bajando la voz para que el rubio lo imitara "Primero me pides que deje de ser _ANBU _y luego..."

"¡Me equivoque¡No creo que debas tomar mucho en cuenta esa opinión, ya lo he pensado bien, y encuentro algo ridículo dejar todo tu esfuerzo solo por un estúpido capricho!" continuo Naruto sin relajarse, sin bajar el volumen, y comenzando a acalorarse. "No vale la pena"

"Por supuesto que no..." susurro Sasuke bastante irritado, y sintiendo enormemente que tener que comportarse tan infantil. Notó el escalofrió que recorrió, en el aún cercano cuerpo de Naruto. "No hay quien te entienda"

Sasuke bajo la mirada, observando detalladamente el arrugado y desordenado cobertor, como se había resbalado por el lado, debido a el movimiento de segundos antes.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia su izquierda, notando sorprendido, como Naruto le observaba con una mirada triste.

Párpados caídos, ocultando el brillo de sus ojos azules, labios cerrados, relajados y volviendo a su color natural, cabello desordenado, y notando como su pecho desnudo de movía de arriba a bajo, lentamente.

La cama se movió un poco, y el corazón del joven _ANBU _saltó, cuando sintió como las largas piernas de Naruto buscaban las suyas para entrelazarse. No se dejaba de impresionar en como reaccionaba su cuerpo en esos toques tan sencillos y ya comunes entre sus cuerpos.

Simplemente, sentía eso cada vez que estaba cerca del Jounin.

Y lamentaba enormemente haberse tardado tanto en descubrir que esos brincos que pegaba su corazón cada vez que lo veía, significaban algo mucho mas que una simple amistad.

"Solo lo dejaría para que nuestros encuentros no se limitaran a estas estúpidas discusiones" murmuro Sasuke atrayendo nuevamente el cuerpo de Naruto hacia el suyo, acariciando con su pie helado el del rubio. "Además que ya son bastante escasos"

Naruto rió amargamente echando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, sabiendo que Sasuke aprovecharía este pequeño momento para atacar con su lengua esa zona tan sensible en el.

Y no se equivocaba.

Sasuke acerco su boca al cuello del rubio, deslizando su lengua lentamente por este, mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la cintura de Naruto entre sus brazos.

"Pero creo ... que no vale la pena sacrificar tanto esfuerzo solo por _eso_" murmuro haciendo chocar su cálido aliento en el cuello de Naruto, sintiendo la necesidad de juntar sus labios, hizo el recorrido con su lengua desde el cuello, pasando por el mentón, hasta alcanzar los labios hambrientos del Jounin, que lo esperaban temblorosos.

Naruto gimió con dolor al escuchar las palabras del moreno.

"Sas..." comenzó, pero Sasuke sello sus labios contra los de el, haciendo entrar enseguida su lengua, buscando con esta la del rubio, y frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto la asomo sin reparos, enredando enseguida la suya con la de Sasuke, gimiendo dentro de su boca y aferrándose con sus manos a la espalda de el.

"... hace dos años que necesitaba _esto..._" continuó Sasuke, separándose por unos segundos de Naruto y observándolo a los ojos, como comenzaban a brillas nuevamente, y notando la expresión de felicidad mezclada de placer que lo rodeaba "Y no pienso abandonar _esto_ por un estúpido cargo en el _ANBU, dobe_"

Naruto se sonrojo un poco y hundió su rubia cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, quien sentía como los cabellos del Jounin le hacían cosquillas en el pecho.

"Pues, entonces déjalo..." dijo Naruto sonriendo, solucionando el problema que los había mantenido un poco distantes los últimos días, así era de fácil, no había mas que discutir.

Sasuke sonrió, y rozo sus labios contra los de el, a medida que comenzaba a apretar sus caderas contra las de Naruto, escuchando el prologado gemido que iba lanzando Naruto a medida que las apegaba mas.

"Lo sé, mientras antes, mejor..." susurro con algo de dificultad Sasuke, intentando acallar el gemido que estaba apunto de salir de sus labios. "Ahhh..."

Naruto al sentir la presión, comenzó a alzar su piernas izquierda, lentamente, deslizándola por todo el contorno del moreno, hasta rodear la cintura de este.

"Te quiero... Sasuke"

Así de improvisado, cuando Sasuke menos se lo esperaba estaba Naruto con su simpleza, y estaba seguro que el rubio ignoraba que esas dos pequeñas palabras le hacían sentir mucho mas placer que cuando llegaba a un exquisito orgasmo, porque aunque no lo entendiera muy bien, o aun no se diera cuenta por completo.

Esas palabras que a el le había salido de la nada, y que a el, le había tomado tanto tiempo poder pronunciar en contadas ocasiones, porque así era Naruto, y así era como tanto le gustaba.

**N O X**


End file.
